A Shadowed Light
by Cade213
Summary: When the Final Battle is over, the real adventure has just begun.  When Kagome meets a slightly familiar man in modern times, how will she react.  And what's this about a second Dark Tournament?  KagKur
1. Chapter 1

This starts off kinda slow, but it get ok later on. I left you with an almost cliffey. Well, disclaimer time

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho and this stands through the duration of the story

The dawn light of sunrise shown on her face from across the large soon-to-be battlefield. It was soothing, making everything calm. The calm before the storm. As she saw the feint black line that indicated the enemy warriors approaching, she knew that the storm was almost upon us.

She looked over my own group, our totally miss-matched, rag tag group that could only have come together with the help of one person, and saw the determination showing on each of their faces.

Sango, fighting for her village, who had been unprepared for an attack while the best slayers of that village were away, also on a trip to their doom, had her Hiraikotsu, the giant youkai bone boomerang that very few can wield, almost off her back. Miroku, fighting for his lost father and grandfather, whose lives were lost to the family curse, the wind tunnel in their right hand, and also fighting for his own part of the curse, had his staff at the ready, also in a position where he could easily get to the prayer beads, which keep the wind tunnel at bay, if need be.

Kirara, fighting for all the trouble caused by the jewel, which housed her first mistresses soul, for the destruction of the village she called home, for the protection of her new mistresses friends, and to give strength to her. Shippo, who had recently found a kitsune mentor, was fighting to help Kagome, his adoptive mother, had one hand in his fur vest to get out any trick he may want to use, the other in the air, ready to unleash his much stronger fox fire, in case they attacked while he was trying to choose a trick.

Lastly, Inuyasha, who was fighting for his dead lover, whom he would not go to hell with, for she relinquished him of it when she realized he had a love for another, whom he would gladly give his life for, had Tetsusaiga out and ready to rip through anything that even felt remotely like Naraku. The others in our group were all set to go, fighting either to just help them, or for their own reason to despise Naraku.

***Flashback***

It was barely twilight(at the end of the day for those of you that want to be technical and might think I'm talking at the end of the night) when she woke up, last I might add. Almost everything was packed up.

"I'm gonna go for a walk in the woods," Kagome said, stretching her arms over her head.

"Whatever," Inuyasha said, "Just be back before midnight, we need to be moving by then."

"Okay, I'll be back soon guys." Then she walked out the south side of camp.

She had walked little while, well out of earshot of the camp, when she heard a rustling in the bushes to her left (the east). When she started paying attention, she felt a little youki. This was either a youkai who can easily conseal its true power, or a mere child. Suddenly, a small, black-shrouded figure burst out of the bushes, looking all around for danger, or it could be help. He saw Kagome and was about to speak when his eyes widened and he took an instinctual step back. Kagome took this time to look him over. He was wearing all dark purple, almost black. He had a vest with lengths of cloth going up his arm, acting as sleeves. He was also wearing skin tight black pants, with a few rips at the knees and small slippers. He had his midnight black hair up in a high pony tail, dark violet eyes, paleish skin, and large pointed ears. There were also black, leathery wings.

He leaned against a tree, trying to make himself small, but also looking for a way out. He had been running for a while, and when he finally comes across someone who may be able to help, it HAD to be a miko. _Great_, he thought. _Now, while my only friend dies, I'm going to be purified out of existence_.

Kagome heard small noises, but she didn't know what they were. She then realized that they were whimpering noises coming from the child. She took a step towards him, trying to look as nonthreatening as possible, but it just made the kid even more scared, so Kagome sat down in the center of the small clearing and went out on a limb, hoping it would work like it does for Shippo.

"Shh…" she whispered, knowing he could hear. "What's wrong? Why do I scare you?"

The kid cracked an eye open and looked at her strangely. "Y-you are miko, are you n-not?" he asked. At her nod, he continued. "A-are you not going to p-purify me?" he held a scardness in his voice that Kagome knows only come from when a good friend is in mortal danger.

"Where is he?" she asked as calmly as she could, thinking/knowing that someone is in danger.

"Wh-who?" he asked, like she had gone crazy.

"You're friend. The type of scared in your voice is worry for a dying friend, not that of yourself."

He looked at her then nodded his head, saying to himself that if she couldn't be trusted, no one could. "Please j-just promise me you won't purify him…"

"You don't have to worry about that. I only purify youkai if they attack me, my friends, or my family. And even then, I might not purify them. Some of my best friends are youkai that tried to steal from, kidnap, or kill me you know," she said, a weird joy in her voice. She stood up, and he urgently grabbed her hand and ran off with her in the direction he had come from.

"So, who do I have the pleasure of helping?" she was bored of running, but didn't stop.

"I'm Kuronue. My friend is Youko Kurama. We were attacked by the other youkai children of the village we lived in because we found this pretty jewel fragment. We didn't want the other kids to get it, just so they could have false power and bully us around, so we tried to run away. We almost made it too, but Youko got really hurt, and we still have the shard, but I-I don't kn-know if Y-Youko is going t-to make i-it," He was trying really hard to hold back tears at this point.

"You said a jewel fragment that give false power, correct?" At Kuronue's nod, she pulled out a fragment of the Shikon Jewel from the bottle. "Did it look like this?" That stopped Kuronue in his tracks.

He turned his head back and carefully examined the shard in her hand. "No. It's the same shape and stuff, but ours is black."

"Black..." her voice trailed off until she emitted a really loud gasp and started running in the direction she just barely felt the taint of a shard.

Kuronue ran after her, the entire time thinking _How did she know we had to change direction soon?_

Kagome suddenly burst into a field and saw a small red and white blob in the center of it. She quickly ran to the blob to see it was a silver haired kid wearing all white. The was wearing what might as well be a scrap of cloth for a shirt and baggy while pants. He also wore small slippers. His eyes were closed and he had ears like Inuyasha's, only taller. He was stained all over with blood, most likely his with all of the small cuts. There were no real gashes or anything, but the numerous cuts were an issue that had to be taken care of immediately.

She pulled a first aid box out of seemingly nowhere. "Sweaty," she whispered, shaking him gently. "I need you to wake up, or I can't help you."

He suddenly began to stir, waking to the velvet voice of the person holding him.

His eyes opened to reveal narrow golden pools. She started to think about how much he looked like a certain pair of brothers she knew, then quickly banished the thought and concentrate of the kid before her.

"Does anywhere feel numb?" he shook his head, not trusting his voice when he realized the girl who found him was miko. "Alright, I think I might have enough band-aids, but I don't have enough anti-bacterial cream…" he heard her mutter. _Strange woman. What's she talking about anyw- Wait. Where did Kuronue go?_

His eyes searched the clearing until he found him, standing halfway between the tree line and himself. When Kuronue saw the silent questions in his friends eyes, he stepped forward, next to the strangely dressed miko.

"She told me that she only purifies youkai who attack anyone close to her, and sometimes she doesn't. She said that some of her best friends are youkai that tried to harm her."

Youko nodded, then winced at the sting of the anti-bacterial spray. She was done really soon.

"Oh, I just realized something!" she exclaimed. She reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a seed. "My son, Shippo, gave this to me, saying that his 'kitsune intuition' told him to. He told me I'd know when to use it. He also told me awhile ago that silver kitsune manipulate plants. I think I'm supposed to give this to you. I'm pretty sure he said that this was a rose seed," Youko's eyes widened at that part. "Here," she put it in his hand and curled his fingers around the seed. "And you," she turned to face Kuronue while reaching into a small zipper pocket on her skirt. She pulled out a gold pendent with a red gem in the center of the teardrop shape metal. "I want you to have this. My grandfather said it has been passed down my family for generation, but it was made for youkai. I believe he said something about working with bat youkai, but I don't remember what. Anyway, I want you to have this because you have a loyalty to your friends first and yourself second. I like that quality in people and very few have it, but you the only youkai I've seen who, as far as I know, doesn't have protectiveness in their genes, but in who they are. Here," she handed it to him. "Um… I just realized I don't know the way back. Do either of you smell a campfire or hear, um, a slap and a woman yelling 'Hentai'?"

(sorry bout the length of this)

They looked at her strangely (again) and the last part of the statement, but they listened to the wind and, sure enough, this is what they heard.

"HENTAI HOUSHI!" screamed a woman

"Sango, you wound me. I am but a simple monk. How could you accuse me of such things?" they both got the impression of the 'monk' with a hurt expression and a hand over his heart.

There was a loud _THUNK_ sound, then noises of someone who passed out, but said something like "It was worth it…"

Then, suddenly, both Youko and Kuronue burst out laughing, wishing they could have seen it.

"Let me guess…" she said, sweat dropping. "A woman screamed 'hentai houshi', the man replied 'Sango you wound me. I am but a simple monk. How could you accuse me of such things?' or something. There was a loud 'thunk' like demon bone hitting a human skull, then a muttering of 'It was worth it' from someone who passed out." They both stopped laughing and stared at her for her accuracy. "Or was it my son gnawing on a hanyou's ear, which kinda look like yours Youko, or he played some kind of prank on him, the hanyou chasing him around the clearing, catching up to his, holding him by his tail, knocking him on his head, and having him cry for me?"

When they listened again they heard just that. They both stared at her like she's psychic. She started to fidget under their stares.

"It's a usual occurrence in my group. Anyway, which way is it?" They pointed to the Northwest. "Thank you. I'm going to promise you this, because I really do want to do it, I _WILL_ see you two again, whether it's in a week or five hundred year, I'm going to see you two again." She started to walk off again before turning around and sweat dropping. "I almost forgot something. I need that jewel fragment of yours." They both suddenly got defensive, maybe thinking someone from their village actually sent her. "Oh, I don't want to take it from you, but I have to. It's a tainted shard of the Shikon Jewel and I need to collect all I can before this evil, and I mean truly evil, hanyou does. If he finds you two in possession of that shard. He. Will. Kill. You. And I don't want that to happen. I think the only being that ever needed to be killed is Naraku, but he won't agree and sit there quietly while you destroy his heart."

They both seemed to calm, then get a little scared at the little speech she gave. They looked at each other, then decided to give it to her. Youko reached into a hidden pocket in his pants and handed her the black shard. She pinched it between her fingers at the pointed end and they watched as the cool black shard turned a pure pink-purple, and Kuronue's and Youko's eyes widened to the size of sausers.

"I need to go now. I'll see you guys later." Then she vanished into the trees.

"We following her?" Kuronue asked, knowing his friend all too well.

"Do you have to ask?" Youko asked in return.

They then took to the trees, following her and concealing everything about them that could give away their location. They suddenly heard arguing and fighting from the area of the camp.

Kagome gasped loudly. "Damn," she muttered "Koga's here already, I thought he'd come at the last second."

She then started to run in the direction of camp. She burst into the clearing and yelled as loud & fast as possible "KOGA STOP! INUYASHA _**SIT**_!"

Koga then realized Kagome was there and ran over to her. "How's my woman doin'?"

"Ayame's here?" Kagome asked, discreetly being a smart-ass.

Koga then looked all frightened and was suddenly really tense, looking all around, sniffing the air, everything. "What are you talking about, Ayame's not here." Koga asked tensly, still a little scared.

"Well you said your woman, and you're engaged to Ayame, therefore I assumed Ayame was here." This time it was a little more noticeable, but not enough for the dumb wolf to notice.

Koga was about to reply with another stupid comment about Kagome when a whirlwind filled with leaves showed up and out popped Ayame carrying a passed out Ginta and Hakkaku on either shoulder. Kagome then broke away from Koga and rushed to the new arrivals. She had her first aid kit, just in case. She did a quick look over before she turned back to the others saying that they were ok.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. I came here for a reason. Kagome," he started, clasping her hands while she sweat dropped. "I know Naraku stole your half of the jewel, and I came to give you my shards and lend the assistance of me and all the wolves that have volunteered, including Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku." She smiled truthfully at that, finally slipping her hands out of his.

"That's great news Koga!" Kagome exclaimed, hurting all the demons ears. "Hmm, I still have this feeling that more people are on their way to help us than just your wolves…" She then gasped loudly, turned, and ran into the forest, only to come out with Shiori, the purple haired bat hanyou, in her arms and Jinenji, the blue eyed horse hanyou, with his mother at either side of her. There was also a horse hanyou behind her, but nearer to Jinenji than his mother. "You guys remember Shiori and Jinenji, right? Well, this is Tsani."

They took this time to look Tsani over. She was about 6'4" and wearing a silver version of the demon slayer outfit with gold trimming and a curvy gold line connecting each of the limbs to the neck. She wore gray-black shoes. She had shoulder armor like that of Midorikos, though she probably didn't know that. She also had shin and thigh armor that exactly like her shoulder ones.

She also had a large, red chest plate with the same pattern and a plate that covered her back, exactly the same as her chest plate. They were all tied together with mahogany colored straps. She also had a red-orange/magenta(I actually made that color by accident, but it looks really good) sash, again, like a demon slayers, and a sword on each hip.

The sheath on her left hip was black and had a little part branching off in front, suggesting that the sword could be used to decapitate someone if handled correctly. The hilt of the sword was black, while the base was white. The blade of this sword was white also. The sheath on her right hip was white and in an almost diamond shape, suggesting the shape of, basically, a giant kunai. The hilt of the sword was white, while the base was black. The blade of this sword was black, and indeed in the shape of a giant kunai. Both sheaths had curved points while both swords grew from a thin, normal sword to a large, smaller than Tetsusaiga, blade.

She also had midnight blue-black horse ears and hair in a tight braid down to just above her knees. It was tied with a ribbon a few shades lighter than her hair. She also had magenta eyes and tanned skin.

None from the Inu gang (excluding Inuyasha) felt threat from her, so they quickly welcomed her. "I still have that feeling…" Kagome trailed off.

She then looked up in the sky to see Sesshomaru and Ah-Un, carrying Rin and Jaken, landed, followed shortly by Souten and Koryu. Kagome quickly ran up to Souten and started coddling her about 'what a cute little girl' she is, while Souten was yelling at her to put her down. Shippo then jumped on Kagome's shoulder, even though he was a little heavier since he reached his 300th year, and whispered in Kagome's ear "If you don't put her down, she may leave," Which immediately caused her to put Souten on the ground. When a red fox demon meets its 300th year, not only do they look 6, but their ears migrate to the top of said demon's head, their fox feet turn into human feet, and his tail splits in two, becoming sleeker. This is the only time in any fox demons life that their tail splits without a certain level of power.

"So Rin," Kagome started, squatting to her eye level "How's your training been coming?" Rin was found to have miko powers. She had spent most of her time training since her life was returned.

"It's going really great Kagome, in fact, Lord Sesshomaru says I can fight in the final battle!" Rin exclaimed excitedly.

"MOOOOO!" could be heard from the sky. Totosai's three eyed ox landed with Totosai on his back. Before his feet hit the ground, Kikyo and Kaede were at the edge of the clearing, side by side.

"Is everyone here?" Totosai asked, looking serious for once.

"_**YEP!**_" came the call from the forest. A moment, or two later, 8 or 9 wolf demons, who were strong, but by far not the strongest of the tribe, and some normal wolves burst out of the trees. There were three girls on three of the wolf demon's back's.

"Botan! Momiji! Nazuna!" Kagome cried, running to hug the girls who had dropped from the demons backs. She reached Nazuna first. "How have you been doing since we left all those months ago? Did the spider heads return? You look like a total warrior now!" She did too. She then went to the red and blue haired sister-mikos. "Hey Momiji!" she high-fived the short haired red-head. "Hey Botan!" she high-fived the medium length, blue haired miko. "Well, I still have that feeling of people coming, but it's really feint, so I guess we're all here."

"I knew exactly who was going to come, thanks to Myoga, and made weapons for all who I knew needed them, and a few extras. Actually, a few more are coming, but that can wait." Totosai then gave Kagome, Momiji, Botan, Kikyo, and Rin all special bows, quivers, and arrows. They were all a metallic silver with a blade on top, for close range, but everyones was different.

The bows had gold etching, listing all of their good traits, and an incantation underneath to make them that caused them to send extra power though when they launched an arrow. The blade was double-edged and hade the gold etching of 'Strength' on the side of it. The string was also made of unicorn bone, which, if being careful, it will give to you. Unicorn bone is flexable and only brakes if the user wills it to, which is why people buy it at high prices and are willing to run the race extinct just for one bone.

The quivers were a pure, snowy white with silver vines and roses painted on. The quiver itself was made of demon elephant tusks given to Totosai by his friend from the Continent. The roses were to represent strength, but not even Totosai knows how. There was also a small black mark which, if looked at with a magnifying glass, is an incantation to call the arrows back. Lastly, the arrow shaft was made from dragon bone. The arrowheads were made from dragon scales, Momiji's were from the red dragon, Botan's from the sky dragon, Rin from the yellow dragon, Kikyo from the blue dragon, and Kagome from the pink dragon, or, as it's called in myths, the love dragon. The feathers were made from freshly cut phoenix feathers. Kikyo had feathers from the crystal phoenix, 2 blue & 1 white, Botan the river phoenix, 2 indigo & 1 gray, Rin the light phoenix, 2 yellow & 1 metallic gold, Momiji the fire phoenix, 2 red & 1 orange, and Kagome the love phoenix, 2 pink & 1 red.

He then gave Jinenji, his mother, and Kaede a bunch of herbs in enchanted pouches where you can store vast quantities of stuff and it fits in your pocket. He filled them with fresh herbs so they could be used when the Final Battle is over. He also gave Shiori a necklace with a very strong silver chain and an orb that looked like the complete Shikon, only a clear-blue. It was a special gem that could only be found by those intent on giving them to barrier makers(hence, Totosai), and only those few who do it for good.

He handed Nazuna a sword with a blade made of jade, a hilt made of diamond, and the bottom was sapphire. There was also a rod made of ruby running through the center of the blade, the long way, to help reinforce the jade, and make it look cool. He gave Koryu a ring that made his lightning arrow do damage instead of muscle therapy. He also gave Shippo and Souten twin blade (the blades were twin 2 eachother, not 2 each). It took a while for Totosai to convince them that it turned out like that on accident, and not the real reason that he knew they liked each other, even though they won't admit it, even to themselves.

He gave Ayame, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku (who both had woken up by now), and the rest of the wolf demons special metal claw extensions that could rip through demons cleaner and more efficiently than they could ever hope to achieve without them. Lastly, he gave the normal wolves special collars that give them demon abilities, but can only be used until ones spirit energy supply is worn out. It gently drains away ones spirit energy when one is using the demon power the collar gives them. If used incorrectly and uncarefully, one could die, which is why Totosai wants to destroy them after this battle.

"Ok everyone!" Kagome started after everyone got their new weapons situated. "I have an idea on how we can win this battle. If me and Naraku were to go head to head alone, while I have so little training, Naraku can easily overpower me, and if I went to him with all the training I could possibly get, we would kill each other, or each force the other to have stats of a normal human, then kill each other. I say this because I know most of you think that I'm the only one that can defeat him, mainly because you all told me that," she whisper the last part, then continued on cheerily. "But if we can combine all of our strengths, we can easily overpower Narak-" She stopped when she saw a little purple dot on the horizon, quickly enlarging to show a large purple feather.

Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku all jumped out of the feather. "Miko Kagome, Kanna and I have come to speak with you."

"Can I ask a question first?" They both nodded (not Kanna). "How is Kohaku here… without… his… _shard_?"

"_**WHAT!**_" came Sango's cry of rage.

"That is what I have come for, Sister. Naraku stole my shard, but the light Lady Kikyo put into the shard stayed, so by the morning light, I was awake, alive to the world, and I've come to lend my assistance any way I possably can (that was actually how he survived in the anime, only Kikyo's alive in this)." There was so much anger in his words, except when he was talking about the light of the shard staying with him. He was seething with pent up rage aimed towards Naraku.

Sango was about to refuse when Kagura spoke up, ready to get her word in. "We, meaning Kanna, Hakudoshi, and me, need you to get our hearts back. Kanna may have been 'born' first, but my heart was the first taken, while Hakudoshi's was the last taken. He stole my heart, so if I did anything he didn't like, it could be the end of me, but when he took Kanna's heart, he found a way to lock her aura, her scent, her feelings, even her natural colors in her heart. Gods! Kanna's hair used to be the most beautiful shade of pink, much like the color of the pure Shikon, but Naraku just _**HAD**_ to have a 'child' who could use his 'special' mirror, so he took all of it! She somehow managed to get some of her free will back from her heart, but only enough to come here with me to prove it. Watch the mirror." She then stood in front of the mirror, crouching to meet it at eye level. "Mirror. Show me the real Kanna." She stated firmly. Then she whispered "This Kanna might as well be a cheap imitation of her with her heart back…"

They all waited a second, and, sure enough, there was a picture of Kanna, only frolicking in a field of flowers, happy. She did have hair the color of the Shikon in its most pure form. She also had tangerine eyes with bronze flecks, lightly tanned skin, and the flowers in her hair had the colors of the rainbow from red to blue on the petals and center was purple. Lastly, she was wearing the same kimono, only it was metallic gold with metallic silver tiger-like stripes.

Suddenly, the field of flowers died quickly when the slow moving miasma touched them. "This scene… it's from my point of view. It's my memory. And I was powerless to prevent it…" Kaguras voice trailed off, full of selfhatred.(back to the memories)

Naraku appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Kanna by her throat. He pressed her against a nearby tree and sent two tentacles in. Even though Kanna was struggling around from the pain, the tentacles didn't even leave a scratch. One seemed to hover over the area of her heart, while where ever the other one went, every color visible seemed to drain from there. When the moving tentacle made its way to the one over the heart, the two merged. They two joined tentacles gave an obviously fierce tug and her heart burst out of her body, still without a scratch. Kanna, who now looked like the Kanna showing this to them, screamed one long, loud scream, then fell silent, with no emotion. Her eyes had become black voids, her skin pale, everywhere else white, and her body language like someone without a soul.

"Ku ku ku (does he really laugh like that?) here Kanna, have a mirror," he though said mirror and turned his back on her, not even caring if she caught it, but she did. "Now follow!"

"Yes Master Naraku," Kanna whispered, following him soundlessly.

"That was the first time she's ever called him 'Master' Naraku. She used to just call him 'old person'. She also never used to talk in a whisper. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't the loudest demon ever, but she never whispered. Hakudoshi might as well have been her twin in personality before Naraku stole his heart." Kagura said, only to be heard by those who wanted to know.

"Good thing I thought to make things for you and Kohaku then, huh, Kagura!" Totosai asked loudly, snapping everyone out of their thoughts on what happened to Kanna.

Kanna then walked up to Kagome. "I remember the real me," she whispered, and Kagome listened carefully. "If you could help me become her again, she would call you sister, which she only gives that title to the girls in her life she cares about."

"You talk about her like you're two different people," Kagome said, kneeling down to Kannas eye level.

"We are, I may be she, but she is nothing like me."

"She's told me that many times. I've translated it a few different ways, but she says that this one is the most accurate. 'We may have the same body, but if she is not here, the body becomes me, a body without a soul.'" Kagura said, coming up to them.

"If I were she, I would have given my life to not do anything that Naraku has made me do," Kanna continued. "She would gladly come back if she could. Me and she still have one connection, from which she sees everything I do. It is the want for her to be back with me. Through that connection, she found out about you. And, when Kagura went out on a limb and asked if I could come with her, it was that connection that got me enough of my free will back to accept without betraying her. I got some of her back with me. With that, I feel what little joy I can for the first time since that day. If you were to help, she will call you sister."

Youko and Kuronue, who were still watching them, left in silent agreement to come back after they ate. (did you guys forget about them, because I didn't, I just didn't feel like putting in their reactions)

Once everyone was settled in again, which was when Youko and Kuronue were out of earshot, Kagome started to talk. "Totosai, you said you made weapons for Kagura and Kohaku also, correct?" Totosai then nodded and gave them their new weapons.

He gave Kagura a fan that, in look, was exactly like her own, except for a small, black mark on the underside of the fan. It has the same abilities her other one has, except, until Naraku is dead permanently, the attack go straight for him, never harming others, and will only break apart if the attack killed him, hit him, or she called it off. He gave Kohaku two more of his slayer chained-sickles, which Kuronue had taken an interest in earlier. They were exactly the same, only stronger.

"Everyone, because I know that this is the final battle, I want to tell you all something…" the Inu gang (except Inuyasha, whose an idiot at these things) gave her looks that said 'are you sure?' "I'm from the future." She started, before Inuyasha could catch on. "After this battle, if I'm sent back there, I just want those of you who can, to try and find me after my mission is complete. I live at the end of September in the year 2011, but if you forget I'll try and do something to signal that I'm back for good, but I just want to know that you're all safe. As far as I know, there are no demons there, so, chances are, we'll never see each other again. If there are still demons there, I want to know that they're safe."

Everyone went dead quiet with surprise, trying to process the information given. Then, it all suddenly click in their heads, why she was so strange. This was the scene that Youko and Kuronue came upon, everyone, except Kaede, Kikyo, and the Inu gang, were having simultaneous epiphany moments.

"Alright, now, as I was saying before Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku got here, we can only beat Naraku if we band together." She started again. She then drew a large circle in the dirt with a stick. Pointing at it, she said "This is the battle field and these," she pointed to X's located all over the battle field "Are us. And this, according to Kanna" a triangle in the center of the clearing "Will be where Naraku will stay during the battle. There will be about this many" she drew a lot of circles in random places "enemies. Now if we can get to the places I have set up, when I yell 'Now' loud enough to pierce the eardrums of the demon next to me, we will start what I am going to call the 'Final Move'. Ok it starts with…" Youko and Kuronue were listening intently, wanting to see this in action.

***End Flashback*** (did you forget we were in one? Well, I did a couple times)

Hope you enjoyed it ^.^

I've also taken pity on Hakudoshi


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry bout the horribleness of the beginning of this chappie, but im no good at battle scenes

Oh, and Kagome went down the well at 14 and Kurama joined the SDs at 14, just to make the story clearer and the YYH gang is in Kyoto while Kags is in Tokyo (Kyoto's a small city, right?)

*Youko* ^Kurama^ Hiei

Chapter 2

Naraku's forces formed a protective circle around him, just like Kanna said they would. Kagome knew the real Naraku was there, she could sense the rest of the jewel. Everyone on our side was ready for any attack, because even Kanna her had trust limits with Naraku. Finally, the first layer, from about five layers, of the circle charged to attack. Everyone fought their way to as close to their position as possible. When the people were about halfway across the clearing, the other four layers attacked in a chaotic mess. Everyone had to fight as hard as they possibly could to stay in their spots, it was like they were trying to be pushed out of the clearing.

What everyone in the clearing didn't know was that there was an audience of three. They were sitting together in the trees on the East side if the clearing. One was unknown to all in the clearing, while the other two were known to only Kagome.

Jinenji, his mother, and Kaede were all at the Western edge (where Inu & co. started) of the battle ground, ready to help if needed. Shiori put a blue barrier around them with help of her new necklace. Tsani was right outside the barrier, fighting off any demon that got too near. Tsani also went to get any of the friends she could that had fallen, but, luckily, nobody on their side was even close to their breaking point yet.

Souten and Shippo fought side by side at the Northern end of the clearing, somewhere near Sango, just biding their time. Sango refused to use the Hiraikotsu (for once) and was, instead, using the last sword made by her village. Miroku was somewhere in between Inuyasha and Koga. Everyone, except Nazuna, Ginta, Hakkaku, the wolf pack, and everyone off the battlefield, seemed to be refusing to use their strongest attacks, no matter the trouble.

Just when most of the forces were gone, everyone was covered with bloody scrapes, but no serious wounds, and Naraku was contemplating fleeing, there was an earpeircing shriek from Kagome. It wasn't the normal shriek that they were used to, when she got hurt by random demons, this one was a word. The word was 'NOW!'

Sango then launched Hiraikotsu at Sesshomaru. On its way, Kirara came up close with Shippo and Souten on her back. Shippo shot his fox fire at the Hiraikotsu while Souten threw her lightening. It was still a long way away.

From left to right, Kikyo (blue), Botan (sky blue), Momiji (Red), and Rin (yellow) poured as much miko energy, which was the color next to their names, into an arrow as they could. None had used an arrow yet, so that was a lot. They then fired the arrows at the same time, landing the same distance apart on the demon bone boomerang, or would if there had been a fifth arrow shot in the crook of it.

Koryu (that 'dragon' thing from the episode 68 of Inuyasha) got close enough to add his lightening to the 'charged' Hiraikotsu, while Totosai and Jaken added their fires. When the hunk of demon bone finally reached Sesshomaru, he brought out his light whip and hit the Hiraikotsu in Ayame's direction.

It reached her in a matter of seconds. She quickly hit it with her leaf kick (made that up, I think). This brought a whirlwind of leaves surrounding the Hiraikotsu from the front. It was slowly gaining speed, heading towards Koga. He then hit it with (what I call) the super kick, causing its path to head in front of Inuyasha.

Miroku got the Wind Tunnel out, making the speed increase even more. He quickly closed it again and jumped out of the way, just in time. The second before it passed Inuyasha, he unleashed the Wind Scar, increasing the speed to almost the maximum. Inuyasha jumped out of the way as Kagome, who was behind him, let loose all the (pink) miko ki she could into an arrow, hitting in the crook of the Hiraikotsu. Naraku turned in time to see it and think '_H-How is this possible? Holy energy and demonic energy kill each other, they-they don't WORK TOGETHER!_'

Before he could even think about getting out of the way, the combined energies were too close to avoid. The second the aura surrounding the bone boomerang touched him, his body disintegrated. His soul was stuck, frozen in place, until he was sent to hell.

Everyone ran to where Narakus ashes lay, feeling the pulsing of the tainted Shikon Jewel. Kagome picked up said jewel, and it quickly purified and fused with the small amount of shards on her neck. She whispered her wish, so softly, no demon could hear unless you where right next to her mouth.

"I wish," she started "I wish that your souls could rest in peace. Even if it means I have to leave everyone I love here and go back to my dull life in my time…"

Just when she trailed off and closed her eyes, a light, the color of a pure Shikon, started to bubble around Kagome (if you've ever played a pokémon mystery dungeon game, you know kinda what it looks like, only not yellow), making the three people watching from a distance get curious.

"KAGOME!" Sango cried, grabbing Kagome's wrist. Miroku called Sango's name, grabbing her wrist just as the light enveloped them all in a ball of Purple-pink light.

Said light ball headed towards the Bone Eaters Well, into said well, then disappeared. There was nothing in the well at that time.

*~*~*In the Modern Era*~*~*

Kagome groaned, looking up, only to see the well house roof. She felt something in a place where she usually hits Miroku for, so, on impulse, slapped the offending appendages owner. A male "Huh?" was heard next her. She jumped up in surprise, and saw Miroku and Sango on either side of where she lay. They were both unharmed, which was weird considering that they all had deep scratches before the light enveloped them. Miroku was waking up a tad faster than Sango, maybe because of the hit.

"W'as goin' on Lady Ka'ome?" Miroku slurred from tiredness.

"I think we're in my time," her reply startled Miroku and Sango into full awakeness and a standing position.

They then climbed up the rope ladder after the only question they could think of is 'How did we get here?'

(I wanna end here, but I love writing long chapters, so)

Kagome slid the shoji open a crack and peaked out, instantly recognizing the face she dreaded.

"I thought Kagome broke her leg? She did that on top of having eyebrow cancer?" worry was evident in the voice of Hojo. (Sorry, had to do something to show how stupid him & her friends are)

"Yes. It's quite shocking indeed. She was only trying to help get some new ward on the Goshinboku, but she fell from the top limb, stupidly breaking her fall with one leg." Her grandpa was faking sadness in his usual, weird manner.

As soon as Hojo had left the property, she was behind her grandpa, in that weird anime way, and hit him upside the head. "Since when can eyebrows get cancer, grandpa?"

"Oh, Kagome, you brought friends with you this time!"

"Oh, yeah, forgot about them when I heard I had a broken leg and _eyebrow_ cancer…"

"Lady Kagome, who is this man?" Miroku asked as curiously as if he were in the future, which he was.

"Ah, I am Kagome's grandpa, but you can just call me G-pa H. I'm trying to stay 'hip'." Her grandpa suddenly remembered something. "Oh, yes, and Kagome? Your mother has some news you might want to hear."

"Alright 'G-pa'," she answered in a slight mocking tone.

She then walked in the house, took off her shoes, and found her mother in the kitchen. Miroku and Sango decided to stay outside to talk to her grandfather about tales and folk lore they'd heard and compare to his incomplete copies.

"What'd you wanna talk 'bout?" Kagome asked, startling her mother.

"Sweetie, your school called last week saying that if you didn't come by today that you would be transferred to the only other school where your attendance record is acceptable…" her voice trailed off, knowing her daughter was trying to process the information provided.

"But, mom, isn't the only school the… one where… he went?" Kagome asked in a soft, grief filled voice.

"Yes, you'll be staying with your Aunt in Kyoto…" 

"Ca-can Sango and Miroku come too?" Her mother looked surprised at this.

"They're here?"

"Yes, and it's over." She then refused to talk about it.

"It should be alright, just let me call my sister."

Kagome's mom, Maya Higurashi, then walked out off the room to call her beloved sister. Kagome then walked outside to tell her friends the semi-good news.

"Guys, we are going to be staying with my aunt. She's ok to get along with as long as you don't piss her off when she looks like she drank too much sake, a.k.a. an alcoholic drink as it's called here," Kagome then explained all these funny stories about people who pissed off a drunk Atsuko that had caused tons of inside jokes between her and her cousin.

"Kagome, you speak so fondly of your cousin, yet you tell no stories about him. Why don't you want to tell us anything about him?" Sango had the guts to ask.

"He-he died. In my book, he shouldn't have died. He got hit with a car in place of a little kid. The kids at his school were happy he was gone, they think all he has to him are his fists, but he's nice, and destined for great things. I miss him more than even his mother, because I saw something at his funeral that I probably shouldn't have. This all happened a few months ago, when I started the quest for the Shikon." She abruptly stopped talking and walked inside to pack her, Sango, and Miroku's bags, since her mother was going to show them how to use everything.

"Kagome!" Maya yelled up the stairs after Sango and Miroku changed into new clothes to try and fit in. "Sango, Miroku, and I are going shopping for clothes and stuff, seeya when we get back!" Then they were gone.

It was a few hours before they got back. In that time, Kagome was able to pack her back, some of Miroku & Sango's bags, clean the inside of the house, and almost finish making dinner before it was time for them to board the last train to Kyoto (idk how long the trains run, but imma say that they stop about 10 pm), which would take about an hour and a half on the train (wild guess on my part).

When they got back, Sango and Miroku were acting like they'd lived there all their life, which is a miracle on their part. Miroku was unconscious, having learned numerous times not to grope or ask modern women to bear his children. Especially if they have a boyfriend. Sango was on the other end of the spectrum. She had been hit on so much, she felt awkward even about the way she walked.

"Guys, foods almost ready, so you should have enough time to pack before we eat and leave," Kagome said, not turning away from the steak she was cooking.

About an hour later, they left, just in time to catch the last train to Kyoto (I've never been on a train before, so I'm just guessing). After an hour and a half of boring train travel, considering they all forgot something to do and none of them wanted to sleep the time away, they finally made it too their stop.

"Hey, watch this," Kagome whispered. "OH MY GOD! IT'S YUSUKE URIMESHI! AND HE'S IN A PISSED OFF MOOD!" she screamed to be heard in every corner of the building.

Instantly, the building, except for a woman, a girl about Kagome's age, people who had never been there before, and them.

"That works all the time on people who don't know the real Yusuke, though I do hate to abuse my cousins power like that, even when he was alive," Kagome explained to them.

They then walked up to the woman, who was standing next to the girl. The two looked like they could be sisters. The woman was smoking a cigarette and smirking, while the girl was looking around curiously.

"Considering I've seen you here before, and the fact that you two didn't run, I'd say you're here to pick us up," Kagome summarized.

"Yeah. Atsuko said you'd use something like that to help us find you," the woman stated calmly. "I'm Shizuru, by the way. This is Keiko."

Kagome slung her arm around Keiko's shoulder, startling the girl. "I thought I recognized you!" Kagome said happily.

"Kagome? Atsuko didn't tell me who we were gonna pick up, but she said I hadn't seen her since the funeral…" She gasped then. "Did Atsuko tell you the great news?" she asked excitedly, before Shizuru clamped her hand over Keiko's mouth.

"Atsuko didn't tell you who we were picking up because she wanted to surprise Kagome with that news first hand. I think once she sees you-know-who, it'll be a funny sight, so don't tell him 'bout Kagome being here either," Shizuru whispered next to Keiko's ear.

They all then piled into the large van and drove to Atsuko's apartment. They found the door unlocked and Atsuko passed out of the couch. Kagome then put a thin blanket over her and took her Feudal Era friend's bags to their rooms. She knew which room used to be Yusuke's, so she avoided that room like the plague (I really don't care about the fact that they moved, I just wanted her to not know the Yusuke's alive yet). After that, everyone settled in for bed. Sango and Miroku were too old to go to school, so they were going to secretly patrol the city during school hours.

*~*~* Spirit World, Later (around early morning, before they woke up) *~*~*

"What is it toddler?" Yusuke half-screamed, barging into the Prince of Reikai's office.

"There's been some trouble in Makai…" Koenma trailed off for a second, everyone knew that this was really important if he didn't deny being a toddler, especially after he decided to only use his toddler form if the situation needed it. Not even Yusuke dared interrupt. "Now, there's a second Dark Tournament, and the Protectessess of Fate will be there. There has only been one set in history, chosen by the Fates themselves, and they all died centuries ago. We have only one clue who they could be, because they never run it by us, or tell us. All but one look about your age, and they're all female. We need you to find out who they are. We are not even entirely certain that they will know who they are. Oh, and you are required to participate again. Here's the hint that the Fates gave me." He handed them each a slip of paper saying the same thing.

'To Koenmas' Spirit Detectives: There are five in each set, but only one set currently exists. You may have to search high and low for them, if you can't figure this out. And no, Yusuke, it's not a riddle, just a very confusing clue. You know four of them. One of them has gone through so much more than the one who knew them since they were babies could have imagined from them. Two of them know each other from when they were kids. Three know each other from you four. Two know each other from something you've never even seen. Three are from other worlds, while one travels between them. They all hate to be called anything other than their name, even if they don't show it, and they all have power that not even they know about. Hopefully that clears up some things. Try to find them fast. ~Fate of Love, Fate of Caring, Fate of Aggression, Fate of Happiness, and Fate of Battle.' (I totally just made that up while trying to find words to fit their personalities.) Right when they were all finished reading them, portals opened up under them, sending them to their homes.

"Yusuke…" Atsuko said, trying to get over her hangover and eat a delicious traditional American breakfast Kagome made before she woke up. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had left the house just minutes before. "If you attend all your classes, which I'll know if you will, or not, I've got the best surprise to give you…"

_Hmm… Her surprises are usually good, unless she's being sarcastic. No, she's not sarcastic this time. Alright, I'll do it._ Yusuke thought. "Fine, whatever." Inside, he was cheering.

*~*~*Kags, same time*~*~*

Suddenly, all three stopped, feeling a sudden chill in the air. Kagome decided to ignore it, while Sango and Miroku followed suit.

"Whatever it is, it's not bothering anybody," Kagome pointed out.

When Kagome finally got to the schoolyard, she shooed Miroku and Sango away before they made a mess of things, either from hormonal teenage boys, or cute high school girls. She suddenly got the idea of being watched and quickly turned her head towards a nearby tree, which also happened to conceal a slightly familiar presence. Said presence was concealed, which, without her enhanced miko powers and its unmistakable demonic energy, she wouldn't have been able to detect.

She also felt a demonic presence she'd felt recently somewhere to her left, but it was distorted some, so she couldn't tell who it was, but she had a feeling she promised this person something. She looked there, only to be faced with a 14-ish red head with emerald eyes, a pink school uniform, and was leaning against the tree. She quickly checked all the faces in her memory, only to come across one that was anywhere close to it, and still a boy. The only problem was, this boy wasn't Shippo.

She quickly walked up to him, the only girl who she'd seen do so. She was used to demons hotter than him in the Feudal Era, so she wasn't 'drawn in' by his looks. "Excuse me," I said, tapping his shoulder. If he were a demon I knew, he would react differently. He turned to look at her, his eyes having specks of gold in them. "Why is it you look so familiar to me?"

*~*~*Minutes Earlier*~*~*

*Red…* Youko thought, uncertainly, in the back of Kurama's mind.

^Yes Youko, what's up?^

The fox had been unnaturally quiet since about a minute ago. Usually, he would be thinking randomly perverted things until school started, but a minute ago, when an unfamiliar presence walked into the schoolyard, Youko turned silent, seeming to be trying to remember something. The thing that caught Kurama off guard was how close her aura was to Yusuke's.

*Red… I think I… I think I know her.* He had wonder in his voice, but also excitement.

^Youko, how is tha-^

Fox Hiei interrupted.

^Yes Hiei?^

She sensed me

Kurama found this strange. The only ones who could sense him when he concealed his aura (that he knows of) are him, Yusuke, and now this girl.

^Youko, where do you know her from?^ Kurama asked suddenly.

*From… the Feudal Era, about five hundred years ago.*

^How did you know her?^

*That's the thing. Kuronue and I knew her f-* Youko was cut short by a finger tapping his shoulder and a voice saying 'Excuse me'.

He turned toward the voice, feeling the presence of the girl who somehow knew Youko. "Why is it you look so familiar to me?"

She had black hair with a blue ting, wore a uniform for another school, had sapphire eyes, and was tanned, almost as if she spent all of her time traveling forested paths. If she were of his fan club, she would have at least had a haze about her eyes, but she didn't even bat an eye at his appearance. '_Maybe Youko really does know her…_' "I honestly have no idea miss. Maybe my appearance rings a bell because of my fan girls, who have somehow spread further out of Kyoto than I've ever been," muttering the last part, he thought '_not counting Makai_'.

"No, I don't think that's it. Oh well, can you show me the way to the office then?" She asked, cheering up.

"Certainly, Miss…" He suddenly realized that neither knew the other's name.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." She replied, realizing also.

"Well Ms. Higurashi, I am Shuuichi Minamino."

"Well Shuuichi, if you would please call me Kagome, we would be on good terms." She was still cheerful, even through the threat.

"Certainly Kagome, now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to the main office."

As they walked, he seemed to be lost in his own little world, trusting muscle memory and instinct, but to people who know the real him he's talking to Youko.

*R-red… I-I do… I do know her*

^Once again Youko, please tell me how. And why are you so nervous^

Youko then explains a story that I'm saving for later, but all will be revealed in time.

When Kurama got out of his talk with Youko, he realized he had just stepped in front of the office door, so he decided to open it for her. She returned the gesture with a quick bow, then went inside. Kurama then decided to find Kuwabara before Youko decided to either stop thinking about the girl, or start thinking about her in another way.

*~*~*back with Kagome*~*~* (Sorry bout all the time/place changes)

"Kagome Higurashi," she told the secretary, who had asked her name. She was just your average office secretary, only slutty, and wearing way too much make-up, and chewing cinnamon gum.

"Here's your schedule," she said, taking a quick glance at the name. "Your uniform should be in by tomorrow, but we really don't care anymore."

She said her thanks to the slutty secretary, and left to find her first class, Japanese History. (I'm going by what I had when I was 14, only, not smart in math, and Japanese History instead of US history). She had somehow managed to pass her Pre-Algebra class last year, but just barely, and that was before the well (idc if it doesn't fit with Japanese History, I wanted to get it out there before I forgot). Class started, she introduced herself, she chose to sit next to an empty seat, but didn't know whose seat it was.

Kurama sat in the seat behind her, which both were happy about. Kurama just hoped that when Yusuke was in school, he didn't harass the innocent girl. Kagome nearly laughed out loud when she learned that they were learning the myth of the Shikon no Tama. She was starting to get bored with all the incorrect information when the door was suddenly knocked down.

*~*~* a minute earlier *~*~*

_She said I had to be there, she didn't say I had to be on time_. Yusuke thought madly. He then decided to take his frustration out on the door to his classroom.

When he saw who was sitting in the seat next to his, he froze, imitating a dear in headlights.

*~*~* Back with Kags *~*~*

In walked an angry boy with gelled back hair in a green uniform. He suddenly went scared and wide-eyed. It all suddenly clicked.

Tears started to well up in her eyes, and she ran at Yusuke, looking like she was about to hug him, when she stopped on a dime and swung her right fist, successfully hitting his cheek. He then went flying into the wall to his right.

"DUDE! I THINK YOUR DEAD FOR ALMOST A YEAR AND YOU CHOOSE TO NOT FUCKING _TELL_ ME YOU WERE OK!_**WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU YUSUKE!**_" Kagome screamed as loud as she could, which is really loud.

Everyone was in shock that the new girl just hit Yusuke Urameshi, hit him into a wall, and then started yelling at him. And she was still standing. The weirdest part was, Yusuke was afraid of the new girl. They weren't even paying attention to the words coming out of her mouth.

Kurama then walked over to Yusuke and helped him stand. "Alright Yusuke, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Kagome was furious, but the teacher chose that time to interrupt. (I'm using actual names from my school, but they might not teach the subject that I put.)

"If you two are going to fight," Mr. Savel started, "please take it outside."

"Shuuichi, can you help the idiot outside, I sure as hell ain't gonna do it, unless there's a good reason for it." Kurama nodded, surprised at her anger toward Yusuke, and wondering how those two know each other.

Those three did walk outside, and underneath the tree Hiei was in.

"If you really wanna spy," Kagome called into the trees branches "Then you might as well come down. I know these two know you're there." After a little bit, a muttered 'whatever' came from her.

"Kagome?" Yusuke finally got the guts to speak. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Why don't you first tell me how you're here when I saw the grim reaper with your soul?" Kagome asked blandly. She was over her anger, but she didn't know what to feel now.

The other two were very shocked at that. "You'd think me nuts if I told you…" He finally answered, not sure how she would take it.

She started to giggle a little. "If it has anything to do with however Shuuichi is familiar to me, then I think I can handle it."

"You know her?" Yusuke was slightly shocked, but there was a hint of anger in his voice. He didn't like people touching Kagome without his permission.

"Me and her met today. Someone _we_ know and her, we're not so sure about," Kurama replied. "But, how is it that you two know each other?"

When Yusuke and Kagome were about to open their mouths, they heard a male and female voice shout 'Kagome!' simultaneously. Kagome looked over her shoulder.

"Sango! Miroku! What are you guys doing here?" Kagome looked genuinely confused.

"Sensed… something… not here… demons…" Miroku said. They were panting badly.

"Ran… across… city… much worse than… Inuyasha all day…" Sango said, slightly explaining why they were panting.

"So, let me get this straight. You guys sensed demons here, which I said that I never did. Then you ran across the city, which is much worse than if Inuyasha had you running all day?" Kagome asked, totally forgetting about the other people there.

"Kagome? Who are they?" Sango asked when they finally got their breath back.

"Oh right. I was just about to expla-" Kagome was cut off again when they heard 'Hey Urameshi!' coming from the school doorway.

They all turned to see Keiko and a tall, orange-haired kid in a blue uniform running towards them. "Hey Keiko! Hey Kuwabara!"

"Hey Kagome!" Keiko replied.

"Oh! Kags is back!" Kuwabara said stupidly, and somehow right. (I really didn't want to explain again)

"So, as I was saying. I know Yusuke because he's by brother-cousin." When she saw everyones confused looks, she continued. "No one's ever came up with a good name for when two sisters have children with the same guy. My mother is his aunt, and we share the same father, so, basically, we have a messed up family tree."

"Now Yusuke, your spirit saw me at your funeral, right?" He nodded. "Did you ever wonder why I didn't cry for you?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Damn, you're cold-hearted Kagome, not crying at your younger brother-cousin's funeral."

Kagome knew he was joking, but she wasn't in the mood for jokes right now. "Weren't you freaking out a little inside when I wouldn't stop staring at you all night? I didn't cry for you until about a month of no attempts to contact us. When I felt your physical aura in the coffin, I decided then and there that I would not cry unless I was sure you were dead. I've had to deal with almost deaths too many times to be sad about yours unless I was sure you were dead."

Yusuke never pictured he would hear such serious words from his sister-cousin. "K-" but she cut him off.

"I don't care how protective of me you are Yusuke. I know you were doing something dangerous, but you wanna know what I was doing? How I met these two? I was pulled down that old well on our family shrine and came out in Feudal Japan. There are demons there, they are just as common as people there. You can't protect me from everything Yusuke. And I can handle my own against almost any demon, provided I have a weapon."

Yusuke look as shocked that his baby cousin (even though she's two minutes older) could go through so much and still retain her innocent personality. He suddenly remembered something. "K- Shuuichi, what did that, um, letter say again?"

"Well, it sai-… oh, now I see what you're getting at." Kurama replied, taking a quick glance at Sango, then at Kagome, then back to Yusuke. "You really think those are two of them?"

"Yeah, Kags has been though more than I've ever imagined her able to go through, Sano, or whatever her name is, comes from the Feudal Era, which is, in a sense, another world, where Kags travels. If I'm right, Kurama, then all we need to find are the other three that know each other through us."

"That actually sounds like something that I would say Yusuke," Kurama praised. "But th-"

"You guys do know that we're still here, right?" The sarcastic remark came from Kagome.

"Oh, sorry Kagome," Kurama replied, earning a glare from Yusuke. Kurama pointedly ignored the glare, deciding to ask later.

"Back on subject then. Yusuke, why did you decide not to contact us?" Kagome's face may have been blank, but her eyes gave away the sadness she was feeling.

"Well, truth is, I got mixed up in some pretty messed us things, and I didn't want to involve my family," Yusuke replied honestly. "Now why is it that you went to the Feudal Era?"

"I kinda broke something. Something that caused havoc that I didn't even know I possessed," Kagome said, looking at the ground.

"Kags, how many times do we gotta tell ya? It ain't your fault that the jewel broke," Sango said, pulling Kagome into a hug. Miroku was about to too, when Sango hit him over the head, seeing his true intentions. Kagome giggled a little at that.

"Alright Yusuke, now what's this stuff you got messed up in, and does it have anything to do with demons? Cuz I wanna know why Shuuichi seems so familiar."

"You wanna do what we did that one time when my mom convinced your mom to get drunk, and we ended up inviting all of our friends over and played truth or dare?" Yusuke asked.

"GROSS YUSUKE! THAT'S JUST WRONG!" Kagome had a look of horror on her face.

"Man Kags, I was talking 'bout swapping stories, not _THAT_."

"Oh, right, the _OTHER_ time that happened…"

"Well Kags, truth is, I really did die, it's just that I was offered an opportunity to come back to life. The only thing I really had to do was work a job as something called a Spirit Detective. I said yes, ready to contact you guys as soon as I was back, but I got messed up in the demon business, so I didn't want you guys to get hurt," Yusuke said, basically summarizing his whole job.

"Well, I might as well give you a summery too. A centipede demon pulled me down the well on our 14th birthday. I ended up in Feudal Japan, where people thought that I was the reincarnation of a miko who died 50 years prior. Later that night, the demon came back, screaming something about a jewel. I ran into the nearby forest where the well was located, which was call the Forest of Inuyasha. I ran into the clearing of the Goshinboku, and saw that the dog-eared boy, who was pinned to the tree by an arrow, was somehow awake. We got into a fight about who I was, forgetting about Mistress Centipe-"

"This sound kinda like the tale about that one jewel we're learning about in class, only all the genders are mixed up in this one." Kuwabara said, interrupting Kagome.

"There is one problem with that theory, Kuwabara. Book's got all the genders wrong. How, I don't know. Anyway, to cut that part of a long story short, she bit my left hip, a small pink jewel flew out of the wound, I released the inu hanyou Inuyasha from the tree, I got the jewel back from the demon, the elderly priestess place a subjection spell on said inu hanyou, and I'm gonna get to why I kept going back. I was planning on trying to get back to this time period the same way I got to that one.

"I was walking down the path to the well, when I got abducted by bandits. Said bandits took me to their 'boss' who was really a demon crow in their dead boss's corpse. The crow ate the jewel, and grabbed a little boy by the back of his shirt. Inuyasha killed the crow with a swipe of his claws, and the boy landed in the river. I got the boy out of the river as the crow's flesh was melting back together. I got a bow and an arrow, tied the foot of the crow that was still attached to the boy to the arrow, and shot said arrow. The crow was purified, but I hit the jewel dead center, which caused it to shatter into who knows how many pieces. We later met a orphaned kitsune kit named Shippo, the perverted monk here, who's named Miroku, a fire neko, who's companion to the tajiya (sp?) Sango, here. The last part of the story is correct, for some odd reason, so I would suggest paying attention in class tomorrow." She ended up laughing a little at the end. "Now Shuuichi, care to tell me who you and Yusuke were talking 'bout when you said that he may know me?" she asked, smile still in place.

You all get a cupcake for the wait

If you can guess who the three remaining Protectressess of Fate are, which Fate they protect all (five), and who the mysterious third watcher of the battle is, I give you a cookie

Hint: Refer to the clues the Fates gave, and the mini-clues in this chapter, but they may be well hidden

Oh, and you gotta guess before I post the next chapter… maybe the chapter after. Idk I'm also explaining the story that Youko told Shuuichi earlier in the chapter

I also wanna get this to the main plot asap, so sorry if this chapter's crap


	3. Hopefully Temarary Goodbye

Hey guys, sorry I couldn't get ch 3 up yet, but my computer hates me.

It contracted a virus either from my fave fan fiction site, , or my fave music site, playlist, and it erased basically everything from its memory.

My dad has now forbidden me from both sites, but im sneaking on long enough 2 post this. I will probably still be able 2 continue this story on () if you wanna continue reading it.

Once again im really sorry bout this inconvinialnce in your enjoyment of the story

Cade (The Origional. I know how people try and say that you're Cade, but that's ME)


	4. MUST READ FOR CONTINUED STORY

Ok, so I got playlist back, & I snuck on here before I was allowed ff back (those of you on mm now know why I never updated) cuz I have this one OC in mind and I wanna know if she should be

1) Kagome and Yusuke's other sis-cuz

2) Kagome and Yusuke's cousin

3) Some random foreigner (but she has thing where she somehow knows them without either party knowing [I may have taken that from an Inuyasha Fruits Basket xover I read once, only tweaked])

Or

4) She somehow went through a portal from our world into theirs

(I personally prefer 1 or 4, but I want your input)

you got by December 20, 2011 to vote, and the OC's going to be in there either way. If I get 0 votes, I chose by einy meeny miney mo (is that how you spell that stuff), so review ASAP if you hate one of the options.

If you wanna tally up the vote yourself and reading on fan fiction .net (no spaces), you may need to go on media miner .org (no spaces) and vise versa to get a clear tally

P.S. She won't be paired with anyone unless I get enough votes on yes, and it also depends on who, cuz I got emotional attachment to this OC (you'll find out why soon) so imam be picky if I do add her to the pairings

Til next time, Cade


End file.
